


too late (but i wish you'd look my way)

by coffeemachine14



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Unrequited Crush, exploring writing, i guess, im just projecting, sana's lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemachine14/pseuds/coffeemachine14
Summary: Sana-centric college...crush
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 33





	too late (but i wish you'd look my way)

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad cos i just churned it out at 4am. exploring present tense writing so i apologise for any awkward phrasing!

the hourglass has 15 minutes left to go when sana slams her laptop shut. frustration creeps out of her as she kicks her legs, attempting to get her writer's block out. it's the last day of her essay submission and she's nowhere near done. why did she enrol in linguistics again?

nayeon looks up from her phone on her bed across the room, giggling a little at sana's antics. 

"you good?"

"do i look good?"

"yes? your face, at least," nayeon smirks.

there's a weird fleeting moment where sana thinks she can feel clouds in her stomach before she frowns and stares at nayeon upside down from her own bed, "if my face could get me a finished essay i'd say thanks but that's not how this works is it?"

nayeon merely chuckles and has the audacity to tell sana to go ahead and try. sana shoots the pillow in full force at nayeon's head even though she knows her captain would catch it with ease. she has to try to get her point across, after all. 

a quick summary of possible answers and pat on sana's head later, nayeon leaves the room, promising to meet sana for training later. sana stares at the closed door, then shakes her head to clear her thoughts. 

-

later never came because nayeon never showed up for basketball training. momo thinks sana is irrationally worried considering their coach didn't comment on nayeon's absence, meaning she was informed, but sana refuses to entertain momo when she suggests that nayeon's just out to meet her girlfriend. surely her, nayeon's roommate, would know about nayeon's girlfriend before momo did? 

"SANA, BALL!"

she feels the ball hit her before it registers that she's lying on the floor. and her nose feels...funny. and then there's tears in her eyes and suddenly she's crying because "I CAN'T FEEL MY NOSE!"

their coach calls for a water break, and momo rushes to sana's side and looks her over. 

"i think you are fine…we can probably continue training", momo starts.

the coach checks sana's nose and dismisses her before deciding to just end the training and ask them to go home anyway because no one was in the mood to train without the captain there.

the whole team erupts in cheers and sana thinks she hears someone thank her before the rest of them ran off within minutes. 

the orange haired girl mutters a string of profanities under her breath before she storms in the direction of her room, leaving a concerned momo to chase after her.

-

sana's sobbing. she's not sure if its because of the impact from just now or because nayeon didn't keep her promise of going to training. sana thinks she's being ridiculous. it doesn't matter. it's 3am, nayeon's not in the room, there's no one to judge her. she can cry her eyeballs out and there'd be no consequences except potentially puffy eyes when she wakes up tomorrow. no big deal, considering she always wakes up with puffy eyes that makes nayeon call her cute.

there's a few moments sana considers calling mina, her best friend who never judges, but she remembers momo rushing off for their movie night after treating sana to dinner, so sana stops herself. pouts a little at being the awkward third wheel, then cries some more. don't get her wrong, she loves her friends, but being in a friend group with a couple is difficult, and she can't help but feel lonely, especially when nayeon's not here to share her misery.

the hourglass that sana mindlessly flipped when momo ran off has 10 minutes left, and sana's sniffles quieten to light snores.

-

"you like nayeon unnie, don't you?"

sana chokes on her ramen at the sudden bomb dropped on her. chaeyoung looks at her and pats her back to help her with the food before bursting out in laughter when sana's finally okay. she's red in the face and dahyun goes in for another strike, "look you are BLUSHING we KNEW IT!"

"IT'S JUST THE FOOD!"

"okay, then why'd you choke?"

"can't a girl have problems with her mouth once in a while?" sana shoots back, refusing to yield to the younger duo's accusations. 

there's an ugly feeling that she can feel in her stomach, and she's not sure why. dahyun makes a weird face at sana, then jumps up with chaeyoung claiming that they need to leave for class. sana's pretty sure they just wanted to go back to their room and….do whatever it is they want to do. she shudders, stops thinking and goes back to eating her noodles. the hourglass she brought along and is on the canteen table is left with 5 minutes, and sana hurries to finish her food before her next class.

-

sana's at the school play, courtesy of tzuyu, who had dragged her along so they could both watch jeongyeon in her element. sana doesn't mind, she loves to support her friends anyway. besides, tzuyu is the youngest of their group, who can resist her puppy eyes?  
her eyes land on nayeon's back. sure, she might be sitting rows away from sana but she knows nayeon's posture anywhere. that is her roommate, but she definitely didn't mention going to the school play. the lights dim, and sana knows why.

jihyo's loud booming voice echoes across the auditorium, and even in the dark sana can see nayeon's pearly white teeth while she's smiling up at jihyo. 

-

the performance ends, and the cast and crew say their thanks. sana watches as jeongyeon grins and thanks everyone for coming, winking at tzuyu who hides her red face behind sana. then jihyo takes over, and sana sees the biggest smile she's ever seen on nayeon.

sana feels ill.

the hourglass sitting inside her bag suddenly feels like a brick.

-

sana's lying on her bed and making imaginary snow angels when the door clicks open to reveal nayeon and jihyo.

"ah, sorry sana, we'll go out once i grab my clothes!"

jihyo gives sana a polite smile as nayeon scrambles through her closet, and sana gives her a tight smile, one that doesn't quite reach her ears. 

sana's eyes glances downwards, and she catches a glimpse of pink on jihyo's ring finger. she doesn't comment, choosing to close her eyes.

there's an awkward tension in the air, then nayeon drags jihyo out of the room, "night night sana! i'll be back tomorrow morning!"

the hourglass sits on the table, the sand unmoving.

-

that night, sana dreams. 

dreams of nayeon and jihyo. dreams of nayeon and herself. dreams of how nayeon had told her in middle school that she bought a pink plastic ring for her future girlfriend. a promise ring that she would give once she was sure of them.  
dreams of nayeon telling her time is precious when she gave the younger girl an hourglass when they were kids. dreams of nayeon giving _her_ the plastic ring instead. dreams of nayeon.

there's the feeling of falling, then sana jolts awake.  
a beat, then the reality of the situation dawns on her. 

-

there's nothing pretty about sana's cries in the middle of the night. her sobs are loud and ugly. snot and what have you all over her face. sana's not sure she cares. she shuffles over to her desk, wrapping her blanket around her. looks around for anything at all to vent her frustrations. the hourglass is on the table, still as ever. 

-

the world doesn't stop for her heartbreak, and time flows still, so sana goes to her class the next morning with a pounding headache. 

the hourglass lies in pieces in the dormitory dustbin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> u can dump comments on here or twitter!  
> twitter: @fourfryingpans


End file.
